One Of Them
by little miss clueless
Summary: A very unexpected declaration caused Royai to separate ways and sides. Could Roy live with the fact that they grew up together not knowing something so crucial in their state?


**Riza's One of Them**

A/N: It has been a long time since I posted a one-shot. So here's my comeback =)

* * *

"It's not possible, she's not… she couldn't be." Roy mumbled grasping the sheets on his hospital bed.

He looked at Havoc like he just said something totally insane.

"Sir, I can't lie about her… not her." Havoc answered, looking at Roy so seriously.

"Your eyesight, in exchange for her." Breda said under his breath.

"No… I've known her for years. How could she be one of them?" Roy closed his eyes and his fists.

"I should've just lost my eyesight than lose her!" he blurted.

"Even if you were blind, do you think she'll stay with you knowing that she's one of the enemy?" Fuery asked Roy.

Roy looked down, he didn't wanna answer that question. He didn't want to think that she won't be with them anymore.

"Why did Hawkeye-Sensei do that? Why Riza?" Roy questioned.

"Don't blame yourself, sir. Nobody saw it coming. Who would've known that Hawkeye was a homunculus?" Falman added.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing helping the enemy?" Lust mumbled as placed her sharp finger on Riza's neck._

"_I'm not helping you..." Riza said in a-matter-of-factly tone._

"_You really don't get it, do you?" Lust chuckled._

"_What are you talking about?" Riza held her gun from the holster._

"_No need to hurt…. your comrade." Lust stated as she pulled her finger back and walked away._

_Riza turned around and said, "What do you mean?" but Lust was gone._

_She didn't want to trouble anyone with what Lust said and decided to just keep it between them._

"_Lieutenant is something wrong?" Roy asked while he watched his usually calm and collected Lieutenant become all scatterbrained._

_Riza looked at Roy and said, "Nothing, sir."_

"_You look so tense. You can tell me anything y'know." Roy looked at her with onyx eyes filled with concern._

"_It's nothing, just continue with your paperwork." She replied coldly hiding the tone that she really needed someone to talk to._

_The days quickly passed and stuff happened. Stuff that brought Riza to the position of the Fuhrer's Secretary and the other members of Mustang's team to the other parts of the country._

_One day, Riza went to deliver papers for the Fuhrer and met the Bradley's._

_Pride talked to her, "it" didn't hurt her. But "it" gave some kind of warning and, just like Lust, "Why are you helping the enemy?"_

_She wanted someone to tell her what it meant, she wanted things to make sense and Roy calls. If she told him, then he'd be in trouble. She didn't want anything hindering him from his goal. So once again, she didn't tell him._

_The promised day has come and many events occurred._

_She got hurt, Mei helped her, Roy held her, she felt human. But the painful truth was… She isn't._

_They told her. She was one of them. Her dad made her from the likes of his dead daughter Elizabeth and his wife. Creating a whole new person, with the age of his daughter but with the characteristics of his wife. The feelings she had weren't natural for a homunculus, it's something she learned. _

_The love she felt for Roy was alchemic attraction. She felt strongly for him because she wanted the power._ _Not love at all._

_When they were fighting the homunculi, Riza stayed in a room knowing that night was her last. Whatever happens to the homunculi, it'll happen to her too._

_The gate was being destroyed and they watched the homunculi slowly turn to ashes and disappear. Riza hid her screams and let tears fall as she bit her lip watching her body fade away. "Goodbye Roy" she sobbed and it was the end of her._

* * *

"Riza… Why didn't you tell me, anything?" Roy whispered.

His team looked at him in pity. He looked like he would cry but he didn't.

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

"Hey Chief, How's it going?" Havoc went inside Roy's hospital room carrying a basket of fruits.

"I'm bored… the nurses here are ogling me too much. One even tried to sneak in while I was doing my business in the toilet." Roy complained.

"Did you tell the doctor in charge?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah, and he said there'll be a new nurse assigned to me." Roy replied.

"Lucky you… or maybe it's one of those large women who look like Major Armstrong?" Havoc joked.

"I miss Riza…" Roy sighed.

"Aww C'mon Roy… if she was here, she wouldn't want to see you all gloomy." Havoc encouraged.

"You're right…" Roy just replied.

Then there was a knock on the door and the knob turned.

"Excuse me sir, I'm the new nurse assigned to you." Said whoever was at the door.

The voice was female, soft, sweet and familiar.

"Come in." Roy said. He and Havoc watched the door eagerly as the new nurse entered with her butt first since she was pulling the tray from outside.

When she turned to them the guys' jaws dropped.

"RIZA!" They both exclaimed.

The girl had a puzzled look on her face. She looked much like Riza, except that her hair had brown highlights and she had green eyes not amber.

"I-I'm Marissa…Mr…" she checked her clipboard then turned back to him "Roy Mustang… hmm sounds familiar. Have we met?"

Roy smiled, "Maybe from another life…"

Marissa raised an eyebrow and slowly shook her head, laughing a bit. She then continued bringing in her cart.

Havoc stood up and said, "Well it's nice meeting you Marissa… You take good care of the Chief, alright? See you Chief! Can't keep my girlfriend waiting…" then he left the room.

"So Marissa… you like dogs?" Roy started.

"Yeah… I actually have one…" She replied as she got something from her cart.

Destiny has it's ways.

* * *

_**Okay…that's the end of this one-shot. **__Boring right? Well… I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment, favorite or alert. REVIEWS are very much appreciated!!!_


End file.
